It is a continuing goal of semiconductor processing to reduce the number of fabrication steps utilized in forming semiconductor devices. One method by which the number of fabrication steps can be reduced is to utilize common fabrication steps in forming two or more separate devices. The present invention encompasses new methods of utilizing common processing steps to simultaneously form portions of two or more different semiconductor structures.